Character of Growth
by mamamittens
Summary: Amelia Renee does what Amelia Renee does. That's it! End of story. Now if only the other spirits could just get a hold of themselves and leave her alone! Follow Amelia in a comedic tale of adventure and misunderstandings of stubborn people! Amelia herself included. I do not own ROTG, only OC, otherwise I wouldn't be here cx
1. Chapter 1

This story will be a little bit different from my other one. For now, just bear with me and assume that it is not related to Believing in Magic. Review, favorite, and/or follow! Don't be shy cx

Keep Calm and OC' On!

* * *

For one reason or another, I had a very bad reception into the spirit world. Yeah, that's right, I said spirit world. A world where holidays are personified and given powers. Like the Easter Bunny or Santa Claus. Even things that aren't holidays seemed to have been personified. Good dreams and nightmares; Sandman and Pitch respectively, and the spirit of winter. Jack Frost. Apparently a group of spirits make up The Guardians, they protect the children of the world and a whole bunch of other official stuff. This includes Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, Jack Frost, Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy. These spirits are the most believed in and the most powerful. And being believed in is everything here. Cause if no one believes in you, no one can see you. So, with my automatic bad reputation and total lack of believers, my new spirit life is rather lonely. Huh? _Who_ am I? Oh, right. Totally meant to save that till later… seriously, I did!

I am Amelia Renee, Spirit of Doubt and Common Sense. Normally the moon -yes I said the moon- tells you this after you wake up. Your name, that is, usually he lets you figure out your purpose on your own and people end up giving you your title. So yeah, the whole automatic dislike makes so much more sense when you think about it now. Not one spirit stopped to listen to my whole title before going off on me! Luckily I had my trusty bat. It was a work of aluminum elegance and sang when you hit something with it. It was also an electric blue that I just loved. But Amelia, if you are a spirit, doesn't that mean you died? Good point! As it turned out, I did die. Right in the streets of New York for the grand total of six pennies, one broken pen, a library card, and half a pack of mint bubble gum! The contents of my purse that I carried at the time in case it wasn't clear. I didn't really change in death, except now my complexion is a pale ivory, and I even wore the same clothes.

Well, not exactly. I replaced my bloodied shirt with a black midriff that had sturdy spaghetti straps to keep everything in place but exposed a fair amount of my toned stomach. An easy style for me to pull off with somewhat generous curves. I still wore black skinny jeans with some sweet knee-high converse, every neon color possible covering them in an explosion of color, and my black face bandana with white whiskers, a kitty smirk with a pointy tooth showing, and a pink cat nose design. I also wore my soft, black, leather jacket around my waist at the side and a matching leather bag on my back. It carried my essentials. My bat was holstered to my side by the leather jacket like a sword. My hair was cut in a punk pixie style, bangs swept to my left and framing my face perfectly, and the length cut increasingly shorter to the back of my head. But not so short that I couldn't dye a good two and a half inches with every outrageous color I could. Everything from bubble gum pink to stark white in random order at my ends. The rest of my hair was it's natural color. An oddly warm ebony black. A nice contrast to my icy blue eyes so pale, they were almost white. Yeah, so now that you have a nice picture of me in your head, in all my badass glory, I can continue on with my real story. An entertaining tale of daring, romance, misunderstandings, clearing misunderstandings, and possibly even adventure. Okay, it's totally going to have some adventure, but you can put that romance nonsense out of your head. I ain't gonna be 'part a that nonsense!


	2. And the Plot Thickens!

Okay, it's decided, this is the sequel to Believing in Magic! I haven't decided a time frame just yet but I plan on finishing BiM before continueing with this one! But, until then, here's a little something! Ya know, for Christmas!

* * *

"I was always the chosen child,

Their biggest scandal I became,

They told me I'd never survive,

But survive is my middle name!"

~How Do You Love Someone by Ashley Tisdale~

I didn't really have a home. A place to sleep at night. My job was more of a 24/7 thing. Someone always needed my services. Did I sleep? Sure, occasionally I'd perch my ass in a tree so no one walked through me, or worse, _sat_ through me. Spirits can sleep, they can even eat, but to need it on a regular basis meant that they were exhausting themselves. Typically not a good thing. Where was I? Oh, right. My job was a bit more than reminding morons of their common sense and making them doubt things. I also made sure they kept their balance. Ya know, made sure that they didn't start doubting _everything_, as humans are wont to do. Seriously, one time, I hinted that a jug of milk was probably bad, then suddenly the moron thought his life was a lie and started trying to hang himself. Technically, for my true purpose, I didn't really need to use doubt, it was just one of the more convenient tools at my disposal. In actuality, my main purpose is to change people. Create a more mature population, cool tempers for good, or even rehabilitate criminals. Did it annoy me when suddenly they began chanting 'Jesus Christ saved me', yes, yes it did. But I could hardly tell them it was me! Naturally I didn't have any believers, but I wasn't alone. I had countless helpers. Basically there were two types, caterpillars and butterflies, and they came in many shapes and sizes. For long term rehabilitation stages, my trusty caterpillars hung around and looked after their charge, but for the unexpected moments of change butterflies would guide them. Rarely ever was my actual presence required. I had so many little helpers that there were some to spare, and they tended to follow me. If I stayed in one area long enough, I had a veritable flock stalking me! Besides zero believers, countless helpers, and irritable spirits I had another aspect of my life. I think it's because of my purpose, but I can change. Literally change. My baseball bat can turn into whatever I need it to be and my appearance can change to my will. I preferred not to mess with perfection unless I had to but I could essentially do costume changes. If I were to rip off a certain, unmentionable anime, it would be like a Chara-Change: Heart Unlock! Just kidding. I don't have to say a damn thing to change, thank god, I know people can't see me anyway but that would be embarrassing and would totally ruin my badass persona!

But Amelia, if you don't just spread doubt and good advice, why don't you correct the other spirits? Well, if I was so inclined, it's a little late anyway. Besides, Manny, short for Man in Moon, told me that I could use this to my advantage in the future. And I am totally for putting forth very little effort for my advantage in the future. Hell yeah! That and I have yet to meet a spirit that could beat me. They tried, boy did they try, but even with all their powers they couldn't quite beat me. This in turn fed the belief that doubt trumps any entity that powered up with belief. So, I guess I really should have seen this coming. It started out quite innocently. It had been a few months after the little Pitch incident, and I was still cleaning up the mess he left behind in the minds of others. Did I hate Pitch? Not really, I couldn't quite bring myself to hate the spirit without meeting him first, but his little stunt left me with a lot of crap to deal with. I had finally made my way to ground zero of his battle with the Guardians, and was pleasantly surprised. Belief was strong here and very few people doubted. In Burgess there was a group of children that helped the Guardians with their battle, and in the center of that was Jamie Bennett. It had not escaped my notice that quite a few butterflies had watched over his transformation during that time. I just wanted to make sure that his transformation wasn't poisoned by Pitch's nightmares. He was a cute little kid, big brown eyes and soft brown hair. He easily played in the late summer sun with his little sister. Sophie was a bundle of energy, a constant symphony of 'hop, hop' and 'bunny' trailing after her. Her blond hair flew wildly in her face, obscuring bright green eyes, but that didn't stop her one bit. She chased after some butterflies as her brother rambled on about Jack Frost. It took me a moment to realize that those weren't ordinary butterflies she was playing with. They were mine. But how-

"Pretty! Hop, hop!" she cried as she ran over to me. With no hesitation, wow, I really need to work more with small children, she launched herself into my arms. Not one to deny such an adorable little girl, I easily caught her in my arms. It hit me then. She could see me! It took quite a bit out of me to not start bawling then and there. She could see me!

"Sophie! Who's there?" oh, right. Small child hanging in mid-air. Nothing suspicious here. Move along, move along.

"As refreshing as this is, I don't think your brother can see me." I whispered into what I hoped was Sophie's ear. Kinda hard to tell at the moment.

"Pretty lady! Hop!" did she have to add hop to everything? It was adorable but still… I looked over to Jamie and watched as his eyes widened in surprise. Wait a minute, don't tell me he could believe, even for a moment, in something he didn't even know about!

"Who are you?" apparently he can. Wow, suddenly I knew how he could face up against Pitch Black, even with the Guardians as back up. I set Sophie down and gave a knightly bow on one knee.

"I am Amelia Renee, pleased to be of service." I didn't mention my title. I figured he would blab to the Guardians and I really didn't want to ruffle their feathers, particularly so soon after Pitch. Give them a few decades before pissing them off. Then again…

"What do you do? Do you help make summer?" I let out a hearty laugh at the thought.

"Oh no, definitely not. I do a lot of things. But what people know me for best, is common sense and doubt. You know, like gee, don't talk to strangers~?" I said playfully, enjoying the blush that spread across their faces. How had I forgotten how fun it was to tease people? Oh yeah, cause no one could see me. Isolation and all that jazz. I felt a tingling sense of danger ripple across my spine. "Well, I better go and make sure small children cross the road safely and such. Remember all those clichés. Be careful what you wish for an' what-not!" I said before dashing off. I could only just catch Sophie's cries as I high-tailed my ass outta there.

"Bunny! Hop, hop!" oh yeah, definitely glad I got outta there. Now if only I knew just what trouble I had gotten myself into.


End file.
